


Cherry, Cherry

by randi2204



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet summer-y treat... with all that entails.  (Shameless PWP in a pair of drabbles.  Really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry, Cherry

Disclaimer: All characters herein belong to MGM, Mirisch and Trilogy.  Not mine, no money.

 

Cherry, Cherry

 

_Honey and cream_ is all Ezra can think as Chris trails his tanned fingers down his chest.  Chris’s hands are hard and calloused from work, darkly gold from the sun.  His own skin, while not the color of cream, is pale in contrast.  He can’t tear his eyes away, doesn’t want to try.

 

Instead, he reaches out, fumbles for the bowl on the table and retrieves a cherry dripping with cream, his earlier treat.  Circles it around Chris’s nipple then laps up the white traces.  “Sweet delicacy,” he breathes; Chris groans, thrashes beneath him.  “And I don’t mean the cherry.”

 

***

Ezra clamps the cherry stem between his teeth, letting the fruit dangle almost obscenely, then dips down so it brushes against Chris’s lips.  Eagerly, Chris arches up, tongue briefly teasing against Ezra’s mouth before curling around the cherry.  He tugs it from the stem, bites down into tart sweetness.

 

Ezra’s eyes glint with knowing humor, mouth working silently.  A moment later, the cherry stem reappears between his teeth, now tied into an intricate knot.

 

Staring wide-eyed at the sight, Chris feels himself grow impossibly hotter, and moans.

 

Ezra leans down, whispers into Chris’s ear, “I find myself desiring more cream…”

 

***

July 4, 2010

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my dear Quillaninc, and her comments regarding a body smorgasbord, and that cherries go so well with fingers and cream. Please to note: I have little to no willpower and am easily led.


End file.
